frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Savras
, Law, , Spells | favored weapon = The Eye of Savras (dagger) | worshipers = Diviners, judges, monks, seekers of truth, spellcasters | cleric alignments = LN, LG, LE }} Character and Reputation Savras (sav-ras) speaks in clear, precise statements and rarely says what the listener wants to hear. He always speaks the absolute truth, and, in cases where the truth is a matter of perspective, he reveals all sides of the truth. There is litte compassion or emotion is Savras's actions or demeanor, but sages speculate this seemingly emotionless facade is merely a front for a deity who cares deeply about the fate of Faerun but finds himself relatively helpless to change it's destiny. Savras almost never loses his temper, but when he does his wrath is dreadful. Recently he has become frustrated by events that he did not anticipate, and cannot fathom the meaning of a void in his own divinations of the future. Clergy and Temples The church of Savras is small but organized. Many clerics are involved with foretelling the future or studying the past and dealing with the consequences of what they learn. Of necessity, Savras's clergy engage in extended strategy sessions to analyze the implications of future events and plan accordingly. Some followers of the All-Seeing wander Faerun uttering prophecies, while others seek out remote locations to reside and become oracles. A few are employed as truth speakers and serve the legal system of various cities and kingdoms as expert witnesses, magistrates, or judges. Clerics of Savras begin and end their days with extended periods of peaceful meditation, praying for their spells at night in anticipation of the coming day. The Feast of the Moon is celebrated by the followers of Savras as The Vision. This holy day is observed by every devout follower of Savras with 24 hours of continuous meditation. In some temples the meditation occurs in a sauna or steambath, while in others it occurs amid a haze of incense. Each worshipper who participates in the day long ceremony is rewarded with a vision from the All-Seeing. Beneficiaries of such visions are expected to act in accordance with this prescient knowledge or risk Savras's wrath. Many clerics multi-class as Diviners or Monks. History and Relations with other deities Savras was a long-ago god of arcane spellcasters in the south who shared much of the same portfolio as Azuth: mages in the service of Mystra. The two contended before the Dawn Cataclysm, and Savras fell, although his church claims he did so deliberately after having foreseen the future. Azuth became the one deity of wizards, and the All-Seeing's essence was imprisoned in a staff of Azuth's construction. Recently Azuth freed Savras after extracting an oath of fealty, although Savras resents his position. He is largely indifferent to the actions of Velsharoon, and spends the bulk of his efforts unmasking the lies of Cyric. The All-Seeing seems unsurprised by Shar's actions of late and bitterly opposed her use of the Shadow Weave to disrupt the efficiency of his divinations. Dogma The blindness of mortals is the origin of all folly. Search for the truth in all things great and small and conceal nothing. Speak only the truth, for lies and misdirection, even for benign motives, are the root of all sorrow. Be not paralyzed by indecision, but take no action without analyzing the implications. Hasty actions and decisions are rarely more beneficial than well thought out strategies that are revised as necessary. Mortals who employ only their two common eyes are essentially blind. Savras provides the third blessed eye, allowing both foresight and hindsight, so that mortals can access to omniscience of the gods. It is not wrong to use the knowledge that Savras gives to help yourself and your church, but caution should be used in furthering the goals of others as part of their agenda may be hidden. Seek for the hidden motive before you act, and damage not the whole of the realm in which you live out your mortal life. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Lawful Evil Category:Any Race Deities